It's called Valentine's Day, Taichou!
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: RenBya. Especial de Valentine's Day. Influenciado por Matsumoto, Renji decide presentear Byakuya. Porém, a data traz uma serie de dúvidas. O que ambos realmente significam um para o outro?


- Bleach e seus personagens pertencem à Kubo Tite;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**It's called Valentine's Day, Taichou!**

Era a quarta vez naquela manhã que Renji abria e fechava a gaveta de sua mesa. Seus olhos negros miravam o conteúdo, como um cão que estivesse guardando um pedaço grande de carne.  
Não era como se as coisas fossem sumir magicamente de sua mesa. Não era por falta de trabalho, já que bem na sua frente havia duas pilhas de relatórios que deveriam ser revisados. Não era nada além de receio e um pouco de timidez.  
Sim. Ele, Abarai Renji estava _levemente_ envergonhado.

Suas preocupações iniciaram-se na semana anterior.  
O Vice-Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão se viu arrastado por Matsumoto, e junto de Yumichika, os três digiram-se para o cento comercial de Karakura.  
Não havia como contra-argumentar quando o assunto era Matsumoto e seu gosto por compras. E naquele dia em especial, suas companhias pareciam ainda mais animadas do que de costume.

- Se você precisava de mais um braço para carregar suas sacolas deveria ter chamado Hisagi. O idiota não se importaria - Renji dizia entre os dentes, cruzando os braços. Aquilo era ridículo.

- Ah, Renji. Dessa vez Shuuhei não poderia participar. Estamos em uma _missão_ muito importante, não vê?

- M-Missão? - A atenção do ruivo havia sido despertada. Como ele não ficara sabendo de nada?

- Sim~ - Matsumoto respirou fundo. O decote de sua blusa pareceu aumentar - É o Dia dos Namorados, sabia? Nossa missão é comprar chocolates para aqueles que são queridos, entendeu?

- Não perca seu tempo, Rangiku-san - Yumichika agitou um dos dedos no ar, apontando-o na direção de Renji como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança - O Vice-Capitão Abarai provavelmente não tem ninguém para dar os chocolates.

- Oh, isso é verdade - A mulher de cabelos alaranjados colocou a mão no ombro de Renji - Não desista, Renji!

A veia na testa do Vice-Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão tremeu.  
Desde quando aqueles idiotas o subestimavam ele não tinha ideia, mas aquilo era demais. Os lábios do ruivo se entreabriram para iniciar um belo e mal educado discurso, mas as palavras não saíram.  
Do que ele iria se gabar daquela vez? Dizer alto e de bom som que estavam enganados e que no fundo ele tinha sim um amante? Espere... Ele tinha _mesmo_?  
Os olhos de Renji se arregalaram, visivelmente afetado por seus próprios pensamentos. Na verdade, o que _eles_ eram? O que significava o que _eles_ estavam fazendo?

Sem praguejar ou responder, o ruivo apenas começou a andar na direção que Matsumoto pretendia seguir, ignorando que seus dois companheiros o olhavam com curiosidade.  
_Eles_ referia-se ao envolvimento que Renji tinha com Byakuya. Os limites entre seus postos não era o problema dessa vez. Além dos encontros dentro do esquadrão, o Vice-Capitão mantinha uma secreta e estranha relação com o homem que sempre admirou e seguiu. Os dois se viam praticamente todos os dias por causa de suas obrigações, mas os _outros_ encontros aconteciam cerca de suas vezes por semana. Era simples, não? Os beijos, depois as roupas ficavam no chão.  
Porém, o que tudo isso significava?

Aquela dúvida aparecia vez ou outra na cabeça do ruivo. Ele não era idiota e obtuso o suficiente para não questionar a situação em que havia se metido. Renji sabia onde se metera, assim como tinha conhecimento de que se fosse analisar friamente, o que ambos compartilhavam não passava de uma relação puramente física.  
Byakuya era solitário. Renji... Bem, Renji era ele mesmo. Um homem que sempre seguiu seu Capitão como uma sombra, que quando a oportunidade surgiu não hesitou em se entregar àquela nova forma de admiração.  
O ruivo não tinha nenhum tipo de pretensão ou ilusão. Ele sabia que aquilo não duraria para sempre. Byakuya tinha um nome a zelar, e provavelmente acabaria se casando novamente. Quando esse dia chegasse, os encontros no meio da noite deixariam de acontecer, e ele voltaria a ser somente o Vice-Capitão.

A visita a Karakura repetiu-se dois dias depois, mas dessa vez o ruivo estava sozinho. Utilizando seu gigai, o Vice-Capitão retornou a mesma loja de doces às escondidas.  
A pequena caixa de bombons permaneceu escondida a sete chaves até o dia catorze de fevereiro, indo parar consequentemente na gaveta de sua mesa naquela manhã. O fatídico dia havia chegado, mas a coragem necessária para dar os passos até a sala ao lado parecia inexistente.

Por longos minutos Renji travou uma selvagem briga interna. Seus braços estavam cruzados e seus olhos apertados na direção dos relatórios que deveriam estar sendo revisados. Toda aquela atenção desnecessária só foi quebrada com duas leves batidas em sua porta, que o fizeram ficar de pé no mesmo instante.  
Só havia _uma_ pessoa que batia daquela forma. Forte, mas ao mesmo tempo delicada.  
Além das batidas, era impossível não saber de quem pertencia aquele forte reiatsu.

Kuchiki Byakuya adentrou a sala como se estivesse pisando em nuvens. O cachecol prateado dançava em seu pescoço, o olhar era sério e destemido, os lábios crispados em uma fina linha; e mesmo já tendo visualizado aquela cena centenas de vezes, os olhos do ruivo nunca se cansavam de admirar a maneira imponente com que o moreno sempre adentrava sua sala.

- Abarai Fukutaichou - O homem parou próximo a mesa e sua voz saiu cristalina.

- S-Sim!

Renji estava de pé, as mãos ao lado do corpo e sentindo certo pavor.  
A realização de que o trabalho em sua mesa já deveria ter sido feito, ou pelo menos começado o fez sentir um arrepio na espinha. A última coisa que ele precisava era um Kuchiki Byakuya descontente bem _naquele_ dia.  
Os olhos do moreno ergueram-se e por um breve momento, todas as preocupações do ruivo pareceram se dissipar. Seu rosto tornou-se levemente corado e intimamente Renji sentia-se um pouco mais feliz.

- Eu estarei esperando.

O Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão deixou a sala com a mesma rapidez e sutileza com que havia entrado.  
Ao ouvir a porta ser fechada, o Renji sentou-se com barulho na cadeira, afundando em suas mãos o rosto que já estava da cor de seus cabelos. _Aquele_ olhar era tudo o que ele precisava. Quando os dois se encontravam, não havia palavras ou acordo verbal. Neste caso quem falava eram os olhos.  
Decidido a aproveitar aquela oportunidade de ouro para entregar sua protegida caixa de bombons, o ruivo estalou os dedos e começou a revisar os relatórios. Sua resolução ainda precisava de um pouco de prática, mas ele tinha certeza de que até o fim daquele dia aquelas dúvidas seriam dissipadas.

**x**

As dúvidas e incertezas ainda estavam na mente do Vice-Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão quando ele pisou na propriedade dos Kuchiki. A visão do enorme jardim e da bela casa nunca deixava de encantá-lo.  
Como de costume, assim que se aproximou da casa, Renji deixou que um pouco de seu reiatsu denunciasse a sua presença. Aquele método tornou-se extremamente eficaz depois de sua primeira visita. Os dois haviam combinado a noite, mas o Vice-Capitão chegou à surdina, sendo atacado por Byakuya sem nenhum tipo de remorso. Seu precioso Capitão respondeu indiferentemente que "Pensou que fosse um ladrão". Após o incidente, todas as vezes que Renji pisava naquele lugar, seu reiatsu anunciava que ele chegara.

Byakuya estava sentado sobre o corredor de madeira. Havia uma bandeja e uma xícara de chá, e ao ver seu Capitão sem seu usual kenseikan, Renji engoliu seco e sentiu a caixa de bombons em suas mãos tremer. Os cabelos negros como a noite, a pele clara como a lua e o olhar brilhante e desprotegido eram demais para o coração.  
Ao ver que tinha companhia, o Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão virou levemente a cabeça, mas logo voltou à atenção para o jardim. Seus olhos percorreram as cerejeiras por alguns minutos, e ao ficar de pé, o ruivo soube que o momento chegara.

Era sempre assim.  
Os dois basicamente não conversavam. Renji chegava, Byakuya o recebia apenas com um olhar ou um simples menear de cabeça. E como em um comum e mudo acordo, os dois seguiam na direção de um dos quartos.  
A enorme casa dos Kuchiki possuía inúmeros cômodos, e mesmo após tanto tempo vivendo aquele tipo de vida, o ruivo nunca teve permissão de pisar nos aposentos pessoais de seu Capitão. Todas as noites que passavam eram em algum quarto reservado para as visitas, e mesmo nunca tendo tocado naquele assunto, Renji às vezes sentia-se um pouco incomodado.  
Naquela noite em especial o pensamento voltou a cruzar sua mente, mas o Vice-Capitão decidiu que teria tempo para pensar nessas coisas em outra oportunidade. O motivo de sua visita não era tentar descobrir o que se passava na mente de Byakuya.

O cômodo foi o mesmo que Renji lembrava-se da última vez. Ele ficava basicamente no meio da casa, e tudo parecia o mesmo. O futon, os lençóis e a localização da pouca mobília.  
Byakuya caminhou até o meio do quarto, encarando o futon. E como em um movimento rotineiro, suas mãos tocaram a faixa do kimono que vestia, desatando-o.  
O Vice-Capitão engoliu seco e deu um passo a frente. Aquele era o momento. Se ele esperasse que o moreno ficasse nu, então não haveria chocolates, já que seu próprio corpo já começava a reagir àquela bela visão.

- T-Taichou...

A voz grossa e temerosa chamou a atenção de Byakuya. Os olhos negros ergueram-se e uma expressão não muito amigável apareceu em seu rosto. Aquele não parecia ser o melhor momento para conversas.

- O que houve, Renji?

O ruivo engoliu seco. A única oportunidade que ele tinha de ouvir seu nome ser proferido por aqueles lábios era quando os dois estavam dentro um quarto e geralmente em cima de um futon.

- E-Existe algo que eu preciso entregar - Era incrível como uma conversa trivial parecia impossível quando o interlocutor era Byakuya.

Não houve comentário por parte do Capitão.  
Byakuya parou o que fazia, esperando que o homem próximo a porta se aproximasse e entregasse o que quer que fosse. Só um motivo muito importante atrapalharia aquele momento.  
Renji aproximou-se com passos incertos. Suas mãos esticaram-se na direção do moreno, e permaneceram levemente trêmulas até que seu Capitão decidisse segurar a caixa em suas próprias mãos. O olhar duvidoso e curioso de Byakuya não passou despercebido.  
Entregar os chocolates não seria difícil. O complicado era explicar os sentimentos por trás do presente.

- Por quê?

A voz do Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão saiu alta e pesada. Os olhos negros fitavam de maneira intimidante a figura ao seu lado, esperando uma boa explicação para aquele gesto. Aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez que Renji o presenteava com alguma coisa.

- N-Não é nada demais, Taichou, apenas algo que ouvi.

- Estou ouvindo.

O ruivo coçou a bochecha encarando seus próprios pés.

- É chamado de Valentine's Day, Taichou. R-Rukia disse que é um famoso feriado para os humanos e-

A voz de Renji morreu em sua boca.  
Se Byakuya parecia curioso, sua expressão transformou-se em algo completamente diferente. O Vice-Capitão deu um passo para trás, sentindo o reiatsu do moreno praticamente empurrá-lo.  
Como ele poderia ter sido tão idiota? Citar Rukia naquele momento era um dos maiores erros que ele poderia cometer.

As coisas não estavam muito boas desde a "vitória" sobre Aizen. A Soul Society ainda se recuperava dos danos sofridos, mas havia algo, ou melhor, alguém que não parecia ter se curado da batalha.  
Rukia nunca mais foi a mesma. A garota retornou ao seu cargo no Décimo Terceiro Esquadrão e cumpriu com primor suas missões. Porém, aqueles que a conheciam sabiam que havia algo diferente. Rukia nunca mais sorriu como antes. Seus olhos na maioria das vezes estavam fixos no céu, como se através das nuvens eles pudessem ver algo que ninguém mais conseguia ver.  
Suas visitas a Terra diminuíram, e as poucas vezes que visitou Karakura, Renji sabia bem qual fora o destino. Naquele dia em especial Rukia não estava em casa. Ela anunciou logo de manhã que estaria em Karakura. Pensando por aquele ângulo, o motivo pelo qual Byakuya o chamara talvez tivesse relação com a ausência da garota.

- E-Então, é um feriado onde presenteamos aqueles que consideramos importantes.

As palavras de Renji saíram rápidas e tinham a intenção de combater a expressão irada no rosto de seu Capitão. A ideia pareceu surtir efeito. O rosto tenso de Byakuya tornou-se levemente menos irritado e seu reiatsu voltou ao normal. Os olhos negros encararam a pequenina caixa e por alguns minutos não houve mais nenhum tipo de comunicação entre eles.  
Quando o Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão ergueu os olhos para o ruivo, Renji sentiu que sua vida não corria mais perigo.

- Eu aceito e obrigado.

Aquelas palavras eram bem mais do que o Vice-Capitão estava esperando. Seu rosto tornou-se levemente corado e um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios.  
Yumichika estava certo. A sensação de ver a pessoa recebendo os chocolates e agradecendo era inexplicável. Um gostoso e aquecido sentimento brincava com seu coração.

Byakuya deixou o presente em cima da mesa localizada em uma das extremidades do quarto. Ao virar-se, seus olhos encararam a figura de Renji ajoelhando-se sob o futon enquanto retirava o kimono negro que vestia. Agora que seu presente havia sido finalmente entregue, não havia mais motivos para conversas.  
O Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão aproximou-se, e uma das mãos de Renji subiu devagar por sua perna. Byakuya ajoelhou-se, sentindo as mãos do seu Vice-Capitão em sua cintura, aproximando ambos os corpos.

_Naquele_ tipo de relacionamento não havia posição especifica. Tudo dependia do dia e do clima entre eles. Em certos momentos era o moreno quem dominava a situação, envolvendo Renji e arrancando dos lábios de seu Vice-Capitão sons e ruídos eróticos. Em outras vezes, era o ruivo quem envolvia, e mesmo que não fossem raros esses momentos, Renji custava a acreditar que um homem como Kuchiki Byakuya permitiria certas liberdades.  
Quando os rostos se aproximaram e o beijo entre eles tornou-se inevitável, os lábios do Vice-Capitão pareciam famintos por contato. Os olhos negros de Byakuya estavam semicerrados, e uma de suas mãos correu para os cabelos ruivos do homem a sua frente, soltando-os do rabo de cavalo. Como uma cascata vermelha, os cabelos de Renji caíram por suas costas tatuadas. O herdeiro dos Kuchiki fechou os olhos ao sentir o beijo ser intensificado, sentindo as mãos firmes ao redor de seu corpo.

Ao afastar os lábios, o Vice-Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão inclinou-se, fazendo com que o moreno se deitasse. O kimono branco de Byakuya estava quase totalmente aberto, e por alguns segundos, tudo o que Renji fez foi admirar aquele belo corpo enquanto desatava o restante do laço. Suas próprias vestes estavam ao lado, e mesmo sendo embaraçoso, ele não se importava quem tomasse as rédeas da situação naquela noite, contanto que ambos os corpos se unissem o quanto antes. Sua ereção era extremamente visível em seu corpo nu, mas nem isso parecia intimidá-lo.

- T-Taichou... - A voz do ruivo saiu rouca no ouvido de seu Capitão. Byakuya sentiu o corpo vibrar com aquela voz.

- Você pode fazer essa noite, Renji - O moreno moveu os lábios devagar. A expressão idiota no rosto do homem a sua frente era quase inocente.

- M-Mesmo? - Renji brilhava de excitação.

Kuchiki Byakuya detestava ter de repetir suas palavras.  
Quando um olhar frio acertou seu Vice-Capitão em cheio, o ruivo soube que era melhor aproveitar a oportunidade antes que ela desaparecesse. Seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço pálido, sentindo o cheiro dos sais de banho que Byakuya usava. Suas mãos morenas desceram pelo peito nu, apertando os mamilos rosados e descendo como se cada pedacinho de seu Capitão fosse um mapa e ele o melhor navegador do mundo. Depois de tanto tempo dividindo aquele futon, não era novidade para o Vice-Capitão conhecer todos os pontos prazerosos de seu amante.

Renji sabia que Byakuya era extremamente sensível na região dos mamilos. A ponta de sua língua e seus lábios brincava com aquela região, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia pelo baixo ventre do moreno. Não foi preciso muito empenho para que a ereção do Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão começasse a reagir. Ao notar que não era o único que parecia sentir-se torturado naquele momento, o ruivo desceu os beijos pela cintura de Byakuya, umedecendo dois dedos com saliva antes de finalmente abocanhar o membro de seu Capitão.  
O moreno não soube dizer se a maneira como seu corpo moveu-se foi causada pelos lábios de Renji ao redor de sua ereção, ou se foi o choque que seu corpo sentiu ao sentir sua entrada ser invadida. Os movimentos eram firmes, e mesmo não emitindo som algum, foi difícil para Byakuya manter o bom senso e sanidade quando sentiu um segundo dedo penetrá-lo. Suas mãos agarraram firmes o cabelo ruivo, fazendo com que Renji erguesse os olhos, mas sem parar o que fazia com sua língua. Os olhos que o encaravam brilhavam de forma diferença, selvagens e eróticos, como um animal que estivesse saboreando a presa.

O herdeiro dos Kuchiki meneou a cabeça, e mesmo a contra gosto, seu Vice-Capitão parou o que fazia. Byakuya virou-se, afundando o rosto nos braços, mostrando a posição que gostaria. O ruivo engoliu seco, ajoelhando-se no futon e erguendo um pouco mais o quadril de seu Capitão. Mesmo nunca tendo dito em voz alta, Renji adorava aquela posição. A maneira como tudo o que ele via eram as costas do moreno se arqueando de prazer, além da força que ele podia colocar em cada estocada pareciam além desse mundo.  
Posicionando-se na entrada de Byakuya, o ruivo o penetrou devagar, mas só parou quando seu membro estava completamente dentro de seu Capitão. Enquanto segurava firme sua cintura, o Vice-Capitão podia sentir o corpo trêmulo e a respiração alta.

A primeira estocada foi tão devagar quanto à primeira. A velocidade aumentou aos poucos, e não demorou para que o corpo do ruivo começasse com movimentos ritmados e certeiros. Seu cabelo grudava em seu corpo suado, e sua franja teimava em cair em seus olhos. Porém, nada poderia atrapalhar a visão que Renji tinha naquele momento. Enquanto dominava Byakuya, tudo o que seus olhos conseguiam ver eram as belas costas pálidas que brilhavam de suor, e a maneira como o quadril de seu Capitão movia-se, antecipando cada penetração.  
A voz do Vice-Capitão era a única coisa audível no quarto, e quanto mais próximo do clímax ele chegava, mais difícil era se controlar. Uma de suas mãos masturbava o membro de Byakuya, que foi o primeiro a atingir o orgasmo. A vez do ruivo não demorou, e sua visão tornou-se ainda mais erótica ao pintar as costas de seu Capitão com seu clímax.

Os joelhos de Byakuya vacilaram, e se sua cintura não tivesse sido amparada por Renji, ele certamente teria deixado o corpo bater no futon. O ruivo só o soltou quando teve certeza de que seu Capitão não se machucaria, deitando ao seu lado em seguida.  
Aquele momento não duraria muito. A tranquilidade e o senso de realização acabariam quando Byakuya se sentasse, mostrando que a _visita_ havia terminado. E apesar dos incríveis momentos que tinham, aquela era a parte mais difícil para Renji.  
Ele não seria convidado a ficar. Ele não receberia um beijo passional de despedida. Ele não teria a oportunidade de adormecer tendo em seus braços a pessoa que ele desejava com todo seu ser. Sua função havia terminado, e seu Capitão tornou isso bem claro quando se sentou de costas no futon.  
A noite havia terminado.

Renji ficou de pé, pegando seu kimono do chão e vestindo-se. Byakuya fazia o mesmo do outro lado, mas em uma velocidade inferior. Seu corpo estava dolorido, e certos movimentos eram difíceis.  
O ruivo refez o laço em sua cintura e prendeu novamente os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Encarando o futon bagunçado e os vestígios do que acabaram de fazer, a garganta do Vice-Capitão apertou-se. As dúvidas e inseguranças que o atormentavam ultimamente pareciam ter voltado com força total naquele momento.

- Boa Noite, Taichou.

Com passos lentos, o Vice-Capitão arrastou a porta e saiu para o corredor. Apesar da animação por ter finalmente entregado os chocolates e por ter passado alguns minutos dividindo o mesmo futon que Byakuya, Renji não se sentia feliz. Havia uma espécie de peso em seu coração. Sua garganta estava apertada, e os passos necessários para retirar-se da propriedade foram dados de maneira desmotivada.  
Chegaria o dia em que os dois teriam de ter uma conversa séria. Poderia ser no dia seguinte, dali uma semana, um mês ou até mesmo dez anos. Não importava. Em algum momento o ruivo sabia que deixaria escapar os sentimentos que ele vinha guardando em seu peito. Há muito tempo aquelas noites significavam mais para ele do que simples satisfação física.  
Seu corpo estava satisfeito, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito em relação ao seu coração.

Byakuya deixou o quarto e seguiu direto para um dos banheiros. Por cerca de meia hora o Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão permaneceu dentro da larga banheira, retirando-se quando a água começava a ficar morna. Vestindo um yukata limpo, o moreno dirigiu-se para o quarto.  
Os olhos negros fitaram o cômodo, mas o que chamou realmente a atenção foi o pequeno embrulho que Renji o havia presenteado. A caixa de bombons havia sido levada por ele mesmo até seu quarto, e permanecia sobre a cama. Virando na direção oposta e parando em frente à pequena estante de livros, Byakuya correu os olhos pela terceira prateleira, pegando um volume de tamanho médio.

A capa era nova e o livro obviamente não fora produzido pela Soul Society. Na primeira página havia o desenho de um coelho decorando o título. O livro originalmente pertencia a Rukia, e o Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão sempre o encontrava jogado pelo quarto da garota. Da última vez o exemplar estava em um dos corredores de madeira, e Byakuya trouxe para seu quarto pensando em devolver quando a visse. O livro permaneceu em sua estante por algum tempo, e por incrível que parecesse, era exatamente o que ele procurava.  
Sem pressa, o moreno correu os olhos pelas páginas, indo direto pra a letra "V". Se ele recordava-se bem, Renji disse que o presente era relacionado a algum chamado "Valentine".

_"As mulheres dão chocolates para os homens, entre outros presentes. Esses presentes de chocolate são divididos entre três tipos: giri choco (chocolate obrigatório), honmei choco (chocolate feito em casa, geralmente é entregue a pessoa amada) e tomo choco (chocolate para os amigos). Giri choco é o chocolate entregue para seus superiores de trabalho e (...)"_

Byakuya parou de ler. Seus olhos encararam a pequena caixa, e ele teve certeza de que Renji havia comprado o chocolate em alguma loja em Karakura. O livro foi fechado, demonstrando que o Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão havia lido o suficiente.  
Por um momento, quando recebeu o presente de seu Vice-Capitão, Byakuya pensou ter visto algo mais ali. Porém, após ler aquela explicação de um livro japonês, não havia dúvidas. O seu chocolate fora entregue por mera _obrigação_.

Sentando-se na beirada da cama e abrindo a caixa, o moreno retirou um dos chocolates e o levou até a boca. Eram doces e possuíam um sabor levemente picante. Seus olhos encaravam a noite através da janela aberta, imaginando que aquele pedaço de chocolate lembrava em muito seu Vice-Capitão. Era agradável, quente e possuía um estranho e viciante sabor apimentado.  
No final ele continuaria querendo mais, mesmo sabendo que não haveria mais nenhum bombom na caixa ou Renji por perto.

- FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Minha primeira fanfic sobre esses dois. Há anos eu venho tentando juntar coragem para arriscar algo ByaRen/RenBya, e finalmente consegui.

A história é um especial de Valentine's Day, mas quando eu escrevia tive ideias paras uma longfic que devo escrever em breve. Eu simplesmente adoro o Byakuya, mas assumo que fiquei com um pouco de pena do Renji D:

Espero que tenham gostado (:

Até~


End file.
